A Cold Yet Beautiful Demon
by Kajune
Summary: He thought that the human world was the most beautiful thing he had seen, but he was wrong; it was a demon, named Mukuro. Sebastian69 For Sjokolade
1. Love At First Sight

**Title **: A Cold Yet Beautiful Demon

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Supernatural / Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: He thought that the human world was the most beautiful thing he had seen, but he was wrong; it was a demon, named Mukuro. Sebastian69

* * *

**Love At First Sight**

I am a demon, who can change his form.

The form I take is not to look good, to look handsome, or elegant. It is to blend in with the humans that live in the world above. The peaceful, and kind place. Though that is not what it is for real, and I know that as a fact; I have been there before. The countries and cities have many criminals and sinful people, but non are as strong as a demon. What is strong and special about them is their way of mind and vision of destruction. It lures other inhuman creatures to their land, and some try to bring peace while some try to make it worse. I was not lured there because of the same thing. I went there, because of a contract.

Many decades have passed since then, and when a demon asks what the human world was like, I say, that it was filthy but beautiful. It is, beautiful. The rumors about the human world's atmosphere does describe it in that way, and I approve of it. I only disagree with where it says that it has no conflict, no blood being spilled. My own blood was spilled because of those who lived there.

My own, demon blood.

The world I once visited is beautiful, and for long has it been the most beautiful thing in my eyes.

Until one day, I came across a young man, who was living in Hell. He looked like a human, but no human can live here in living flesh; only as a spirit. So he had to be a demon, who could change his form. He, in an instant, in the very moment I saw him, became the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I was only taking a long walk before I spotted him sitting on a large boulder. His face was as clear as glass. No dirt or spots, it looked soft and smooth. His body looked thin and healthy, fit for the age he chose to be. His hair was a passionate blue, and it looked so smooth and beautiful. He was, the most beautiful thing ever to me. Too handsome to be a demon, and too fearless to be a human.

Snakes, lots of them, were slithering all around his body as he touched and toyed with them. They did not plan to attack, but to rest and move on him. He was not afraid, in fact, his smile said he was enjoying it. The snakes went all over his body as he picked up a few and kissed them, pinched them, and threw them away. They kept coming back, and didn't mind being ignored or used.

I had heard, that when someone, a special someone went through the six path of reincarnation, they will have the ability to control deadly creatures such as snakes, but that was only after the third time they've gone through. Which means, that if this young man is the one demons have been talking about, the one named Mukuro, then he has already seen the filth in the land that I have not seen in so long. He has seen the true meaning of that land, but, is still capable to just smile like that and play with something most demons would consider crazy.

Humans would consider it a death wish.

I, for once, wanted to enjoy watching that person sit there and play, for an hour, before he got up and went away. It was quite obvious, where he was going. Therefore I plan to just wait in Hell until he comes back. It would be quite a troublesome thing to just go looking for him in the world of the living, or go after him until he goes too close to Hades, who dislikes miss-behaved demons.

I let him go, and somehow I felt like I had just brought up a hurricane to myself. It hurt so much to just do that, to him. It made me sad, it made me restless, but I promise, that next time, I will hold him tightly.

In my arms, like the soft feather that he may be.


	2. Never Letting Go

**Title **: A Cold Yet Beautiful Demon

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Never Letting Go**

It has been many years since I last saw, the one who stole my heart. It has been many decades since I last stared at his slender figure and have the desire to hold him firmly. I let him go, to where he wants without bothering to prevent myself, from having to suffer everyday. My heart felt so empty, my mind couldn't think of anything else. I wanted him, to be here with me. I wanted him, to be mine.

I had a strong desire to claim him, and it had taken a couple of decades for myself to accept that it is a fact. I want him, but can't do anything to get him back. He will back come when he feels like it, or when he is killed. My mind has been thinking about him all the time, and when I find it too much, I try to relax myself. Hell maybe a place no human wants to be at, or it is not the most loved place in the universe, it does, however, have a wonderful sauna that attracts many demons. I find it very lovely, and enjoy relaxing in it, and allowing my mind to rest as I do so. My love is still strong, but now I am focused on something else.

The desire to relax.

With nothing but a towel around my waist, I rest my arms on the rocks that surround the pool as I close my eyes, and calm my muscles down. It is quiet, and peaceful at the moment. I find it helpful, especially when loud noises are the last things that I want at a moment like this.

Things remain quiet for a long time, but then I hear the sound of someone entering the pool. My eyes do not open until I feel a hand on my cheek. My heart stops for a short moment as I, with my eyes widen in shock, look directly at the person I have been craving for so long.

"Kufufu." He laughs, with his sexy smile on his face. He looks a bit younger, but only by a year. He must of died younger during his last trip, but even that does not make him look at all unhappy; he looks very confident. "Sebastian, the demon who is quite cherished by Hades. He who killed an angel without much trouble, and he who does his job without any mistake." His voice sounds so beautiful, so calm. It has a hint of mock in it but I ignore that. I care only about the fact that he is here, wearing nothing but a towel and being right in front of me. Gently caressing my cheek as he stares into my eyes with his own, strange pair.

One eye is blue, while the other is red.

The red eye has the number five on it, which can only mean that he has been through the fifth path of reincarnation. I feel like a fool as I quietly stare at that eye. I realize only now that I have missed the chance to be with him during his previous return. I had waited for so long, almost convinced that he was still gone, and has yet to come back.

If I have made such a mistake, I will try to fix it.

I will hold him, and never let go.

"How may I be of your use?" I sense a great deal of mock in his tone, as that smile curls up similar to the way of a poker face. Happily carrying an evil intent while sending shivers up other's spine. Thanks to his question, I will make him shiver instead.

I smirk, surprising him a little, before quickly bringing my arms right around his body and holding him tightly. He is shocked, very shocked, and tries to run away. He struggles with great effort, but I am stronger. He pounds my chest while questioning my actions. I pay him no heed. All I care about now, is that beautiful face and body. They stole my heart, so I will return the favor.

Our lips meet, as I press mine increasingly harder against his, soft pair. He bites though, and in return I pull off his towel and turn his cheeks into a dark pink color. I don't stop just there. I touch his body with one hand. Rubbing every spot I can reach, making him moan into the kiss and struggle even more.

His nails that claw my skin, his teeth that bite my lip, his legs that kick me hard, fail to stop me from going naked and going deep inside of him, forcing him to moan out loud. He is tight, and hot. I feel a lot of pleasure doing this. Slowly I move back out, before ramming back in again, hitting that spot again and again. I memorize every sound he lets out, every expression he shows. I memorize even the taste of his lips and skin and the feeling of his body and nails. I love him, and even though this will end, he is not going anywhere.

I will not let go of him.

Forever.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
